A Spark
by 1316838
Summary: What if Gale's whipping went a little differently than head peacekeeper, Thread, expected it to. Pretty much it's if peeta were bolder at the whipping. Peeta's Pov
1. Chapter 1

What if Gale's whipping went a little differently than head peacekeeper, Thread expected it to. Pretty much it's if peeta were bolder at the whipping

* * *

Peeta's pov and I know that I'm not a good writer and really know nothing about writing but I just have ideas and think they are really cool so try not to hate to much but advice would be awesome. Also this is my first story.

* * *

The screams is the first thing I hear. I try to tell Katniss to go home but of course, she doesn't listen. So when I see her run to Gale I start running after her. People keep screaming at me and her to go away and that we will just cause more trouble. But I don't listen. I stop when I see Katniss get to Gale first. Then I go into my own world and I start to make a plan to end this. And by 'this' I mean everything. Not just Gale getting whipped, not just Katniss get hit by the Peacekeeper. I mean an end to the Hunger Games. When the Peacekeeper is talking to Katniss I decide to try to get Katniss attention. I need her to know what I'm going to do. She finally looks at me and I point to the Peacekeeper. Then I tackle the peacekeeper to the ground and in an instant I take his gun away and point it at his head.

Katniss comes over to me and tries to coax the gun out of my hand and it works. Until I get my hands on his whip. I bet everyone in the crowd thinks I'm crazy and I am. I'm surprised no other Peacekeepers have came I guess they are scared. I start to speak to the crowd in front of me that are watching my every single move." I am done being a piece in his games. I want everyone to have peace and freedom. I want nobody to be afraid of bringing a child into the world for fear they will go into the games. But we need hope to accomplish all of this. But the birth of hope comes from a spark. So everyone, I'd start breaking some glass, cause they will try to contain are only spark".

Everyone is dead silent no one moving for a good 30 seconds, until all of them kiss three of their fingers and raise them up high. After this I go to Gale and untie him. Haymitch is here and he gets a long board so we can pick him up without hurting him. Katniss is just standing there, scared is what I'm guessing is what she is feeling right now. The walk to Katniss's mother's house goes by in a blur. All I can remember is Gale crying and Katniss comforting him. Once we get their Mrs. Everdeen immediately gets a snow coat for Gale and Katniss. I go and sit down on one of the chairs in the living room with Haymitch. We both are pretty tired, but Haymitch is the only one to fall asleep.

After a couple of minutes I hear screaming and instantly get up and run to the kitchen with Haymitch right behind me. Katniss is yelling at her mother and sobbing at the same time. Me and Haymitch hold her back and take her into the living room. Once she calms down she says with a soft but hallow voice "why did you do it?" I start to think about this for a long time and realize why I did it. "I did it because I'm tired of being paraded around like some Capitol person's new puppy." Thinking this is the end of the conversation I then put my arm on the armrest of the coach me and Katniss are sitting on and try to think about what I'm going to do when peacekeepers march into the house and execute me publicly.

Then as if reading my mind Katniss says "What are we going to do when peacekeepers come?" Then almost aggressively I say "there is no 'we' Katniss, I was the one who took a gun from a peacekeeper, and a whip. I was the one to do a whole 'lets defy the Capitol' speech." And as if on queue, there's a knock on the door. I stand up and go to get the door knowing who's on the other side. I open the door and peacekeepers barge in like they own the place. One of them says "Mr. Mellark can you please come with us?" I nod knowing that I'm going to be dead in a couple of hours but right now I don't care. I look towards the Peacekeepers and say "well, let's get this party started, shall we?"

So that was it I know it's kinda cheesy but I always visioned peeta stepping up and saying to Thread "I'm the boss, fool" so please comment and give me some feed back please


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews from TLWtlw and the guest thank you for the advice on my story and as the guest said i guess i will continue with the story? But thank you guys for telling me that i should make paragraphs i kinda new it need paragraphs but didn't know where to put them so after i write this chapter i'm going to fix it immediately.**

The Peacekeepers push me out of the doorinto the street. Katniss starts running after me and finally catches up with us. "You cant do this!" Katniss says with anger and fear mixed together. "Katniss, stop you will only make things worse" i say in my calmest voice. Right now the only thing i'm thinking about is how am i going to get out of this. Oh, i already know the answer. Death.

Katniss just keeps following us. With a look of determination on her face she looks like she is planning to get me out of this death i know better than that. That will never happen. This is a boy and his crush we are talking about. Do you think they would win against an army of Peacekeepers? I don't think so.

When we get to the Justice Building they throw me and Katniss into a cell. I start to scream and yell. "Katniss doesn't deserve this. I was the one who is the traitor against the capitol. You can take me, but not her!". Katniss seems to disagree with me "I am the the one who stopped that Peacekeeper from getting to Gale!" I don't know what to say. I really don't want to say anything because i don't want to fight about this.

After a while the Peacekeepers come and tell us that we will have to wait two days to be given a court trail. "How are we getting a court trial? Do you know what we did?" I say with confusion probably written all over my face."Haymitch Abernathy convinced Plutarch Heavensbee,Head game maker this year, that you guys had mental disorders from the games".

Two days though, i have to be in this cell for two day with Katniss Everdeen. How am i going to survive this?

 **Sorry for the super short chapter but its like 1:37 am and i'm really anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review that really helps me a lot more than you if you have any free time you can read my new stories like the unexpected victor and if prim was in the games. Bye!** **;)**


End file.
